


Mirai and a Cat Cafe

by WritingPaperGhost



Series: Ultras and Cats [3]
Category: Ultraman Mebius, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series
Genre: Cat, Cat Cafe, Fluff, mirai and cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingPaperGhost/pseuds/WritingPaperGhost
Summary: Konomi brings Mirai to a cat cafe. Cats like Mirai, as it turns out.
Series: Ultras and Cats [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935631
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Mirai and a Cat Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER! CATS!

It wasn’t as though Mirai’s adoration of cats had gone unnoticed by everyone in Crew GUYS. It was actually really hard not to notice, given he always had a huge smile on his face whenever someone showed him a picture or video of a cat. Which was why someone suggest they take him to a cat cafe.

At this point, no one remembers who suggested it, but it was Konomi taking him. As she lead him there, she could see him grinning the whole way. He seemed to be super excited, nearly vibrating with excitement.

After they arrived, Konomi had to step away for a few moments. She’d only been gone for a couple minutes, but when she returned, she found Mirai with several cats climbing over him and in his lap. He was trying his best to pet all of them, though was only able to pet two or so at a time.

Konomi giggled, quickly taking a photo, “Say cheese, Mirai!”

Mirai looked over, confused for a moment, before smiling when he realized that she was taking a photo. One of the cats climbed from his shoulders to his head, Now he’s gently scritching the ears of one of the cats in his lap while another clambers up his arm.

“How did so many cats get to you?” She asked, sitting down across from him. The area around Mirai had multiple cats. It seemed like many of the cats had all came and flocked to him. “I was only gone for a couple minutes.”

With a small smile, Mirai tilts his head as he continues to pet and scratch the cats, “I don’t know,” He said, “They just came over here.”

One of the cats meowed and jumped out of his lap. The cat wandered around for a bit, before settling on the floor beside Konomi. She reached down to pet it. “They seem to like you,” She noted.

As another cat jumped down, this time simply setting on the ground beside him, Mirai responded, “Well I like cats. And other animals... But cats are nice.”

Konomi laughs again, then proceeded to watch Mirai pet and scratch the cats for a while. He seemed to enjoy them, so she was happy He was enjoying himself, at least.


End file.
